Mzingo (The Lion King: Revisited)
Mzingo is a male vulture. He is the leader of a flock of vultures that resides in the Outlands. Appearance Mzingo is rather large for a vulture, nearly reaching Janja's shoulder in height. His feathers are colored a very dark blue, though his underside and wings are tipped with lighter blue, and he has a white ring of feathers around his neck. His head and neck are pink, and a blue crest rises from the back of his head in a swept-back spike. His eyes are black, and his beak is tipped with red. Personality Mzingo is opportunistic and sneaky. He shares a desire with the hyenas to eat at his leisure, no matter the effect on the Circle of Life, and cares nothing for the other animals of the Pride Lands. He has a dry and sarcastic demeanor, and he speaks with a sense of eloquence. Despite how devious Mzingo is, he is quite dignified. He is more sophisticated than his hyena allies since his vultures work under the rules of a typical parliament, with almost every decision being presented as a motion to be voted on. However, he is also willing to dismiss parliamentary procedure if there is a good opportunity.2 After Scar's defeat, Mzingo and his parliament are shown to be very respectful towards Jasiri's leadership and appear much happier living in the Outlands under her rule. He also shows no ill will towards the Lion Guard despite their previous amnesty towards each other. This is shown especially when he greets Jasiri following her return from the Tree of Life to warn the Lion Guard of Zira's invasion and then happily agrees to help her and the Lion Guard stop them from invading the Pride Lands (after another usual unanimous vote from his parliament). He also worked well together with Ono when fighting Vitani and her Lion Guard and found his keen insight admirable. History Mzingo serves as Janja's majordomo, reporting any suspicious activity to him. When he overhears Kion talking about the Lion Guard, he reports back to Janja, who launches an attack on the Pride Lands. During the attack, Mzingo is defeated by Ono, a member of the Guard, who knocks him into a bush. During the dry season, Mzingo and the rest of the Army of Scar corner the Lion Guard in Janja's den. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to clear a path to escape. Scar sends Mzingo and his parliament after the Lion Guard. However, the rest of the team arrives just in time to fend off the vultures, and Kion uses his roar to ensure that they are not delayed again. Mzingo helps the Army of Scar defend the Outlands in the battle of Kenya. When Scar is defeated Janja says that Jasiri should be in charge. Jasiri says that everyone in the Outlanders should respect the Circle of Life. As Jasiri and Janja return to the Outlands with the Lion Guard, a now redeemed Mzingo and his vultures, who are happy to see Jasiri back home, greet them. Jasiri tells them about Zira and asks if they can help assist them. The vultures agree and Kion thanks Mzingo. Soon afterwards, Vitani and her Lion Guard come to attack them beliving them all to be enemies. Following Ono's plan, Mzingo leads his vultures in an attack against Tazama so Ono and Anga can help Kion without her interference. Then, Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop Kion from attempting to roar at Vitani's Guard. Kiara explains that Vitani and Kovu has now joined their pride. Kion thanks Jasiri and the vultures for their help and they leave. A year later, Mzingo and his parliament attend Kion's coronation, who becomes Rani's mate and the king of the Tree of Life. Quotes Behind the scenes * Mzingo is voiced by Greg Ellis. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Vultures Category:Birds Category:Leaders Category:Reformed Characters Category:The Lion King: Revisited